Another Chance
by Ominae
Summary: Yukio Washimine didn't die on the port of Shinagawa in Tokyo Port after Ginji had been killed by Revy. On that day, someone close to her had charged in and saved her from committing seppuku.


Black Lagoon: Another Chance

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Black Lagoon are under the copyright of Rei Hiroe, Geneon Entertainment, Madhouse Studios and Chiba TV. The use of the Almighty Support Enterprises from D-Live!! is under the copyright of Ryoji Minagawa. Anyone/anything else is under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Yukio Washimine didn't die on the port of Shinagawa in Tokyo Port after Ginji had been killed by Revy. On that day, someone close to her had charged in and saved her from committing seppuku.

* * *

Somewhere in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

A 17-year old teenager was walking in the sidewalks of Adachi, en route to a certain destination. Wearing a red windbreaker with an attached hood and jeans, the black-haired teen felt his cellphone vibrate on his jeans' left pocket.

"What is it now?" The teen took the phone and answered it. **"Hello?"**

**"It's me."**

The teen was startled. **"Ginji?"**

**"I apologize for calling you out here," **Ginji spoke up. **"But your sister and I are planning to move out again."**

**"You mean the group's being attacked? I heard it lately on NHK a few nights ago."**

**"We're going to intercept two of Hotel Moscow's associates in the Shinagawa ports."**

**"W-w-wait!! Hold on a second!" **The teen tried to speak to Ginji clearly. **"Why are you telling me this? I fell out of line with the Washimine group ever since I told my father I didn't want a part in it 4 years ago."**

Ginji didn't answer for a minute before he said, **"Yuji-san." **Ginji referred to the young boy without using the sama honorific. **"I'm just quite worried that Ojo-sama might do something drastic."**

**"You mean..." **Yuji swallowed his saliva.

**"Hai." **

**"I understand."**

**"The only thing I ask of you is to make sure Ojo-sama's life is not wasted. I believe your twin sister still has the chance to have a good life."**

_Nee-san's in danger!_

Yuji ran towards his parked 1991 BMW K 100 RS motorbike and unlocked the trunk mounted on its left side, which had a Shoei motorbike helmet inside.

**"Don't worry, Ginji-san! I'll save nee-san! Don't worry."**

**"That's good to hear."**

**"By the way," **Yuji asked before he wore his helmet. **"where are you?"**

**"We're en route to the Shinagawa harbor." **Ginji replied. **"But we're going to make a stop somewhere first."**

_Stop? _With the helmet on, Yuji began to get his K 100 RS ready after closing his phone. _What about it? _Yuji then got to grip the handlebars after using the bike's key to turn in it on.

_Don't worry Nee-san! _

Yuji got the bike running, heading towards the direction of Shinagawa.

_I'll come and save you!_

* * *

Somewhere in Shinagawa Harbor, Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Did I make it in time?"

Yuji accelerated his K 100 RS harder after he was in the area of the Shinagawa Harbor, desperately trying to look for his twin sister.

"I just hope nee-san's all right."

The teen carefully scanned the area, searching for either Yukio or Ginji. He was still running the bike at a high speed as to search the harbor faster. What happened next shocked the young man after he saw a familiar person grabbing a katana, its blade partially coated with blood, with her left hand.

"What the?" Yuji was shocked to see Ginji on the ground with a pool of blood underneath his body. "Ginji?" whispered Yuji, but not before he realized who got Ginji's bloodied katana.

"Nee-san!"

Yuji cranked up the K 100 RS at high speed, being able to get near Yukio before he dismounted the bike when he sweved to the right and quickly got off it without getting worried if the bike was damaged by the gravel.

"What the?" Yukio noticed that Yuji was grabbing her from behind, restraining her by grabbing her left arm and forcing the katana off her hand. "Yuji-kun?!" said Yukio, seeing a glimpse of her bike from underneath the Shoei helmet.

"Nee-san!" Yuji shouted, struggling with Yukio. "You don't have to do this! It's not necessary!"

"Let me go!" Yukio shouted as well, struggling with her twin brother. "Let me go!"

"I don't know who you guys are," Yuji spoke to Revy and Rock. "but get the hell out of here!"

Rock tried to object. "Wait a second here..."

"Just go! Hurry!"

"He's right!" Revy spoke to her companion as well. "We can't miss it! If we move now, we still might be able to catch it."

Rock nodded. "Okay, Revy."

"Whoever you are," Rock was the first to run, leaving Revy behind a bit. "but thanks." Revy then followed suit, running behind Rock towards a part of the harbor where the _Maria Zeleska_ was moored.

"Let your nee-san go!" Yukio yelled, fighting against Yuji's grip. "You don't understand what I'm trying to do here!"

"Nee-san! There's no need to do this!" Yuji insisted. "We can start over! We can have another shot at having a normal life!"

"A...normal...life?" Yukio was surprised at Yuji's words. "Again?"

Without saying anything else, Yuji retracted his right arm. "Forgive me, nee-san." He then punched her in the gut, rendering her unconscious.

Yuji removed his helmet and placed it aside before he cradled Yukio in his arms. _It's what I'll do to keep my promise to Ginji. _He then lowered his head, gently touching Yukio's.

* * *

Room 205, Omura Hospital, Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_A different ceiling._

That was the first time Yukio noted when she woke up after being rendered unconscious by Yuji hitting her in the gut.

_Where am I? And where's Yuji-kun?_

Yukio searched her room, finally seeing her twin brother resting on her bed. Yuji's head had been on the bed with his arms being used as a pillow.

_Even if Yuji-kun did punch me,_ Yukio had her hands wonder on Yuji's hair. _I can't seem to get mad at him. After all, he's my twin brother._

"Mmm..." Yuji started to wake up, rubbing his eyes out. "You're awake now, nee-san?"

"Hai."

"Anoo..." Yuji couldn't help, but blush seeing his sister without her glasses on.

"My glasses please." Yukio asked, extending her right arm with the palm of her hand open.

"Okay." Yuji got Yukio's glasses and gave it to her.

"Arigato." Yukio wore her glasses.

"Well nee-san..." Yuki scratched his head, looking down at the tiled floor.

"There's no need to explain yourself." Yukio shook her head, her hands placed on her lap as she sat on the bed upright. "But we'll need to talk about what happened back at the harbor later on, understand?" She stared at Yuji real hard, glaring at him.

Yuji felt a sweatdrop coming out of his forehead. "I understand."

"Putting that aside," Yukio reclined back on her bed, looking at her twin. "I was wondering how you came to the harbor?"

"Ginji called me on the mobile yesterday." Yuji chuckled.

"Really?" Yukio was surprised.

"But the important reason on why I found you is that." Yuji hesitated, feeling himself shake before he felt Yukio place her hand over his.

"It's alright." Yukio placed a smile on her face.

"Like I said," Yuji swallowed the saliva in his throat before he explained his actions. "is because that I kinda felt that you were in the area."

Yukio felt her cheeks heat up all of a sudden.

"I don't know why or how it was. It's just... felt like instinct. Like I knew you were there in the area when I got to the harbor. All I ever thought about was saving you." Yuji felt like crying again. "You're the only family I got. Even when I told oto-san that I didn't want any part in the Washimine group and with the rest of the yakuzas in general, I still thought of you, oto-san and oka-san and Ginji-san as family even if the three of them had passed on."

Yuji sighed, having explained his side. He felt Yukio squeeze his left hand gently.

"Yuji-kun." Yukio whispered, making Yuji look at her. "That's...that's wonderful."

Yuji nodded. "I didn't hate you guys. I swear. I just feel that being raised in a criminal empire isn't worth it. It's just...so wrong."

Yukio still smiled, holding her younger brother's left hand. "Well, you're lucky oto-san didn't get mad at you or anything. I'd imagine that the other families wouldn't probably do the same like oto-san did."

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask." Yuji said out of the blue, feeling embarrassed.

"Hmmm..." _I wonder what Yuji has to tell me?_

Yuji bowed before his sister, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Will...will you live with me, nee-san?"

Yukio was astonished to hear the offer of her brother.

"I...I felt lonely ever since I left the family." Yuji gripped the bed sheets with his hands. "I don't want to mess the opportunity to amend my ties with you. Despite the fact that the entire group's gone, we can start over. Ginji told me he wanted to see you live a normal high school life."

"Yuji-kun..." Yukio placed her right hand on Yuji's head, allowing her hands to gently massage his hair. "Look at me."

Yuji did look at his sister, who smiled at him.

"I'll be glad to live with you." He saw his sister had tears in her eyes. "And..." She moved her right hand from Yuji's head to his hand and gently gripped it. "And I'm glad that you were here for me despite what happened. Of course, I'll accept."

"Arigato." Yuji too had tears in his eyes.

"But on one condition."

"Eh?"

Yukio smiled. "Call me nee-chan, okay?"

Yuji smiled and nodded. "Hai."

Yukio sat upright once again and reached out to hug her brother. "It's all right." Yuji rested his head on her right shoulder. "I'm here for you." Yukio whispered to his ear.

_Arigato. _Yukio kept the hug for a few more minutes. _I don't know if I should consider it a blessing, but it looks like I'll be able to continue with my high school life._

* * *

Private Elevator, Unknown Building, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"How am I going to tell nee-san that I've been staying in the penthouse apartments belonging to the Almighty Support Enterprises ever since I left the family?"

It had been two weeks after Yukio was discharged from the Omura Hospital. Due to the fact that the Washimine Group had been wiped out, Yuji had opted to sell the old family home with the help of distant relatives, but had instead decided with them that the house should be renovated and was left in their custody.

"Reminds me." Yuji stared at his Casio wristwatch. "Nee-san should be home by now." The elevator came to a stop at its destination, its doors opening.

"I wonder if she'll know about my real self eventually?"

Yuji paused on his thoughts.

_I better keep it low for now. She may soon know that I'm a specialist. I can't hide it from her for a long period of time._

* * *

Living Room, Penthouse Apartment, ASE Japan Headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I'm back!" Yuji announced himself after stepping out of the elevator, dusting off his white polo uniform and black pants.

"Welcome home." Yukio greeted her brother with a smile, still wearing her sailor uniform. "How's your day?"

Yuji smiled back at his sister. "It's fine. Nothing exciting, really."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yuji was about to walk towards the kitchen when he was hugged from behind.

"Nee-chan..." He felt Yukio's hands around his waist.

"Nee, Yuji-kun." Yukio leaned her forehead on Yuji's back. "You know what?" The girl inhaled and exhaled her breath. "I always thought about you ever since I moved in here with you."

"Yukio-nee." Yuji was about to speak to his sister.

"It's alright, don't speak." Yukio insisted. "Well," She licked her lips. "I don't know why I'm like this. It's probably like you said, it's because we're twins."

"Nee-chan..." Yuji replied. "I thought you were into philosophical subjects."

"But this can a philosophical subject, nee?" He heard Yukio giggle.

"Err..." Yuji was confused. _Now I'm not sure how I can explain that..._

"Wait a second, Yukio-nee..." Yuji turned his head around when he felt Yukio kiss his right cheek.

"Remember one thing, Yuji-kun. I want to be here for you, okay?" Yukio told her brother, hiding her cheeks with her hands while feeling them go red.

Yuji nodded, feeling his cheeks go red as well. "I understand, nee-chan."

The fraternal twins looked at the tiled ground, shuffling their feet for a few minutes.

"Since we're here," Yuji chuckled, scratching his head. "we may as well start for dinner."

"Hai." Yukio smiled, walking alongside her brother. "So what are we eating?"

"I was thinking..." Yuji chuckled. "about takeout maybe." He had a grin on his face when he felt Yukio held his right hand with her left hand.

THE END

PS - Always wanted to do an anti-Yukio death fic. Problem is I'm not sure where the location was in the anime, so I'm picking up Shinagawa for now. In the manga, Yukio and Ginji were near a temple and its location was near the same fair where they met Rock and Revy. I hope I inspire people to write more BL fics. In fact, we need more Yukio-centric ones since she's one of my fav recurring characters in Second Barrage. There may be some suggestions that incest exists in this fic. If you think that's the case, don't review and say that I'm sick/twisted/nuts/I should see a psychiatrist. I don't need any personal flames of yours. If you want, PM me and I'll be glad to talk about why I did this fic with the potential topic in mind.

And yeah, don't remind me that FUNIMATION holds the master license for distribution of the anime in North America. I did this fic prior to that, but that change will be in future BL fics.


End file.
